Motors include, for example, a vehicular motor. In general, the vehicular motor includes a motor unit and a speed reducing unit, and the speed reducing unit decelerates the motor unit and is assembled integrally with the motor unit. The motor unit includes a yoke housing, which receives, for example, an armature and magnets. The speed reducing unit includes a resin gear housing, which receives a speed reducing worm mechanism that decelerates rotation transmitted from the armature.
one such motor is referred to as a smart type motor, which includes a control circuit board that controls rotation of the motor unit. There are various known motor arrangements, each of which includes the control circuit board. In one known arrangement (hereinafter, referred to as an arrangement 1), the control circuit board is received integrally in, for example, the gear housing. In another known arrangement (hereinafter, referred to as an arrangement 2), the control circuit board is modularized and is formed as a separate component, which is formed separately from the motor unit and the speed reducing unit, and the control circuit board is assembled integrally to the motor unit or to the speed reducing unit.
However, in the arrangement 1, a receiver, which receives the control circuit board, is formed integrally in the gear housing, so that a size of the gear housing is disadvantageously increased. Furthermore, the gear housing, which has the receiver for receiving the control circuit board, is not interchangeable with a gear housing of another type of motor, which does not integrally include the control circuit board, i.e., a gear housing of a normal type motor. Thus, versatility of the gear housing cannot be achieved, disadvantageously resulting in an increase in the manufacturing costs.
In the arrangement 2, assembling of the yoke housing with the gear housing is performed separately from assembling of the circuit board housing, which receives the control circuit board, with the yoke housing or the gear housing. Thus, the entire assembly work disadvantageously becomes lengthy.
The present invention addresses the above disadvantages. Thus, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a motor, which integrally includes a motor unit, a speed reducing unit and a control circuit board and which achieves a compact size of a gear housing of the speed reducing unit and achieves simplification of assembly work.